Miyavi's Seme Frosted Flakes
by MentallyChallengedNinja
Summary: What happens when Miyavi decides to enter the Food Industry? Or when JRockers all over the Land of the Rising Sun get a hold of Miyavi's new hobby?
1. Chapter 1

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Miyavi's Seme Kitchen**__, Now Open at __**Alice Nine**__, The World's __**#1 Love Hotel **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Miyavi's Seme Frosted Flakes Chapter 1**

What was it that made Kai want to be seme? Was it those two bowls of _Miyavi's Seme Frosted Flakes_ that morning? Or was it that he was finally becoming tired of Gackt always being the boss? What ever it was, Kai wanted to have that superior feeling of being seme, so that morning he raided Gackt's closet.

"No, no, no!" Kai muttered throwing all the odds and ends out of Gackt's cluttered closet until all that was left was a small cardboard box labeled "Moon Child, Gackt's DON'T TOUCH!"

"Hmmm," curiosity filled Kai as he ripped open the box, no sign of an uke conscience attacking him.

Within the box lay Gackt's leather pants, white trench coat, gun holster, and guns. Kai couldn't resist the temptation to try them on.... until he himself stood, a spitting image of Gackt from Moon Child, or so Kai thought.

The leather pants were too big and hung loosely on Kai's hips revealing the black silk and metallic pink playboy bunny boxers Miyavi had lent Kai the day before and Gackt's trench coat made Kai look even more like a child as it dragged on the floor. "Hmmm, these are awesome!" Kai laughed as he spun two guns around in his hands, unaware that one was a smex toy that Gackt had used on HYDE during shooting breaks.

Kai trudged into the living room, bold as can be to find Gackt sitting on his leather couch playing a Soccer video game. So intent on winning this stupid game, Gackt ignored Kai's presence as he skipped or more like almost tripped over to where Gackt sat.

"Gackt-sama!" Kai bellowed, making his voice as deep as it could go, but not Gackt-deep of course.

"Nani?" Gackt muttered, his fingers moving across the game controller fast-ly.

Kai bent backwards a little mimicking Gackt from a scene in Moon Child (_the one were he goes into the bar and lights his cigarette in front of the mafia people and Son, and they all look soo cool looking xD ~nee do you know what the hell I'm talking about?) _and withdrawing one of his guns (_not the smex gun_) and pointed at Gackt's head.

"Gackt-sama you will do as I say!" Kai chuckled, not one bit of fear or embarrassment touching him.

"Nee~" Gackt pushed the gun away, "Can't you see I'm busy Kai-kun?"

But before Kai could reply, Miyavi's voice could be heard through the walls....

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_*******Oba-JJ and I came up with this story one day in gym, because gym sucks and needs a whole lotta J-Rock fanservice/yaoi*******_

**_*Tell Me What You Think*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miyavi's Seme Kitchen**__, Now Open at __**Alice Nine**__, The World's __**#1 Love Hotel **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Miyavi's Seme Frosted Flakes Chapter 2

"Get your J-Rocker corn-dogs here!" Miyavi yelled as he pushed his little white cart around Gackt's street.

"Here you go sweetie! You said you want a HYDE corn-dog? Just a sec, let me cut a little off here," Miyavi chuckled handing a random-rabid fan girl a HYDE sized corn-dog. "What? A Gackt-kun size? Hmm, let me see, that's pretty small but okay!" Miyavi trimmed down the corn-dog until only 3 cms was left and then handed it to another random-rabid fan girl.

"Oh, you want a Miyavi sized corn-dog!" Miyavi grinned and winked at the new customer. "Just a sec hawt-thing," Miyavi took out three of his foot-long corn-dogs and withdrew his handy-dandy duck tape from his pants pocket and proceeded to tap the three corn-dogs together then handed them to the awe-struck girl. "Have fun with that baby, call me up sometime," Miyavi blew a kiss at the girl.

But no way could Kai or Gackt tell what was happening outside on the street, instead they continued on with their business.

"Gackt-sama," Kai growled, then kicked the controller out of Gackt's hand.

Fear, uke fear, rippled throughout Kai, but he quickly regained his newly found seme-ness.

"What did you do that for!?" Gackt roared, glaring at Kai.

"Shut-up!" Kai pulled out the smex gun and pointed both at Gackt's head, "Obey me now!" Kai put his knee on Gackt's lap and leaned forward pressing Gackt against the couch, lust filling his every limb.

Suddenly the smex gun went off and mayonnaise spurted from its barrel all over Gackt's lap/face/the gun's barrel....


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miyavi's Seme Kitchen**__, Now Open at __**Alice Nine**__, The World's __**#1 Love Hotel **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Miyavi's Seme Frosted Flakes Chapter 3**

"Neh," air passed through Kai's lips, his eyes glued to the mayonnaise upon the gun, then slowly he leaned towards the barrel, tongue extended about to lick the mayo off.

"Kai-kun," Gackt relizing that his own lust was curling up inside him grabed Kai's hand that was holding the gun.

"Neh?" Kai's eyebrow rose as his eyes transferred from the gun to Gackt's eyes.

It was the most perfect moment, Kai and Gackt being pulled by an unseen force towards each others lips, only a fraction away from their perfect kiss, until Gackt's leather pants fell from Kai's small hips revealing the boxers even more along with the "almost at inkei lines" and the arrow pointing down at Kai's happiness that Miyavi had tattooed on him months before.

Gackt's attention went from Kai's lips to Kai's groin and he blushed bright pink. Before Kai could pull the pants back up, Gackt, with godly strength ripped off his own pant (leather too of course) and yet another perfect moment was formed.

Not only was Kai leaning over Gackt with his pants down to his knees and Gackt now pantless but instead of kawaii boxer, Gackt wore his zebra striped loin-cloth thong!

"Uhhh," Kai blushed, "Such kawaii uke panties Gackt-sama."

"Shhh," Gackt's hands grabbed Kai by the waist and began pulling him closer. No one noticed the smex gun go off again.

"BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG" Gackt's phone rang, shattering the moment once more.

"Damn it!" Gackt reached over towards the phone knocking it over.

"Gackt-kun" HYDE's voice sang through the phone....

* * *

***oh geez lets see if I can remember more of the story xP let's hope I doo akkkk


	4. Chapter 4

**_~The Reality Eraser~_**

**_ Makes everything that seems impossible, possible, like becoming that one JRocker's Lover...._**

**_!!!!!Erases reality...use at own risk!!!!_**

**Miyavi's Seme Frosted Flakes Ch. 4**

"Gackt-kun," Hyde sang into the phone, leaning against a half submerged rock, steam from the hot springs running down his shirtless body.

"Hyde-kuuunnn," Uraha whined as he splashed in the hot spring.

"Just a sec Uruha!" Hyde growled, wiping water off his face and sliding into water and tossing his towel onto a rock.

"Gackt-kun you need to come to the hot springs! We're," Hyde stopped and glared at Uruha.

"Hyde-kun ?, Hyde-kun ?," Uruha stood, nude-y, dancing waving Hyde's towel like a flag, "Hyde-kun ? I got your towel!!!!"

Gackt and Kai stared staring at the phone, frozen, listening to the awkwardness coming out of the speaker.

"Uruha! Dammit!" Hyde lunged for his towel, slipping on the rocks and landing on Uruha.

"Hyde-kun, I didn't know you were like that!" Uruha giggled, Hyde's face centimeters from his.

"I'm not! You idiot!," Hyde tried to grab the towel, but Uruha was holding it over his head but sadly, Uruha was taller.

"Give me my towel before someone sees me!" Hyde reached up, forgetting he was on the phone with Gackt.

"Haha, look at Hyde-kun!" Ruki's voice echoed in the cave (cuz the hot springs is in the cave k?).

"Shit," Hyde cursed under his breath and turned to see a herd of fellow JRockers.

Uruha giggled and using the moment to all it's awkward extent, he bent down and kissed Hyde square in the lips.

"Gaah!" Hyde threw the phone up into the air and fell into the water, Uruha on top of him.

"Holy Shit!" Ruki screamed, "Uruha's making a move!"

Gackt looked up and away from the phone, no longer interested by the screams and kissing sound coming from the other end.

"Kai-sama," Gackt whispered, pulling Kai from his trance.

"Hai!" Kai blinked and looked at Gackt, then remembered his mission....

* * *

_***sorry for such a short chapter agian...I got distracted, cuz some crazy wanna be MYV fan said I should just accept reality and relize I can't marry Uruha...but FUCK her! FUCK her and her FUCKING advice....no FUCKING way am I going to take her shit and give up, NO FUCKING WAY_

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh TºT I can't stop crying now....she made me almost give up....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh FUCK HER ASS_

_****am I allowed to cuss?!*****_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"Gackt-kun," Kai mumbled.

"Neeeh?" Gackt looked up smiling.

"Heh heh, Gackt-kun, you're so kawaii!" Kai giggled and tugged at Gackt's shirt until it came off over Gack't head, making his hair stick up. Kai chuckled and smoothed down Gackt's hair, bending down a bit until his lips touched Gackt's.

Kai and Gackt began to slowly slide down the couch, intertwined in sweet bliss. In a flurry of Seme movements the two fell onto the floor, a zebra loincloths and a pair of shiny-pink-metallic playboy boxers flying into the air.

~

"What the hell!?" Ruki bellowed, his voice echoing in the cave making all the other J-Rockers who were soaking, jump.

"What's wrong, Ruki-kun!?" Kyo asked, backstroking towards Ruki.

"Kai! That..." Ruki's eye twitched, "That backstabbing uke!"

~

"Num num num," Kai giggled kissing Gackt's tummy, "You're so yummy, Gackt-kun!" Suddenly the second bowl of Seme Frosted Flakes kicked in, making Kai tense up.

"What's wrong Kai-kun?" Gackt sat up quickly only to be pushed down fiercely by Kai.

"Shhh," Kai's mouth stopped Gackt from protesting, his small hands caressing Gackt's muscular body, seme lust filling his inkei. (ahahahaha inkei is a......think about it for a while lol)

"Nani? Why in so much of a rush???" Gackt gasped as Kai became impetus (haha using big word lol ) and prodded Gackt in his groin, sending tremors through the both of them. "Neeeh, Kai-kun," Gackt whispered through gritted teeth.

~

Anger rippled through Ruki's body as he listened to the moans and whimpers coming from HYDE's phone, "Stupid Kai, backstabbing, cheating..." Ruki jumped as a wet hand landed on his back.

"Dude, Ruki," Die laughed, "You just gotta let him go man, he'll come back!"

"Shut up! You don't even know what's wrong!" Ruki's eyes began to tear, "You don't know!!!"

"We'll you can tell us then, Ruki-chan!" a chorus of soaking J-Rockers sang out, "We'll listen!!"

Ruki put the phone down on a rock and began spilling his tale~

"You see, Kai's MY UKE!!!!" Tears spilled from Ruki's eyes, "He's mine and that stupid Gackt corrupted him!!! Now," Ruki moaned as his heart began to break into peices, "Now Kai wants to be...he wants to be....A SEME!!!!"

A deep gasp spread throughout the Hot Springs as every J-Rocker realized Ruki's pain.

"GACKT MUST DIE!!!!" Keiyouu ( from Kra right?) shouted, starting up a riot. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_O.k. Last Chapter! Sorry to end so soon!_

_(also no ad sorry again)_

* * *

"Gackt must die!" the chants from the multitude of angry J-Rockers made the whole city of Tokyo rumble. Fans shrieked and ran in fear as the towel clad mass marched down Gackt's street, some still soaked from the hot springs.

"GET YOUR J-ROCK PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES HERE," Miyavi's voice could be heard entangled in the crowd as he sold his wares like they were candy underwear.

Ruki, who was leading the excited mass, halted before Gackt's window less home, silencing his comrades with a raised hand. "Listen!" he yelled, straining to hear the yummy cries of Gackt and Kai that were emitted through the house's walls. "Bring forth our weapon!" Ruki bellowed.

BAM

Bou and Maya kicked a hole through Gackt's wall. (_hahaha they tiz be strong xD_) As the dust settled, all the J-Rockers gathered could see Kai and Gackt intertwined in ecstatic smex, making them all gasp in horror.

"SEE," Ruki cried, cringing at the sight of his uke, "Gackt has corrupted our Kai!" and with that the army of J-musicians stormed into the house, grabbing hold of Kai and Gackt.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Kai cried pitifully, wrapping his arms and legs around Gackt as they tried to pull the lovers apart, "Please no!" But it was no use and before he knew it, he and Gackt were apart and everything went black....

Slowly Kai regained conscience, fear filling his every unclothed limb. Where was he? What the hell was wrapped around him? Where was Gackt!?

Kai squirmed but it was no use, he was tied with thickest rope he'd ever seen to a log post in what seemed to be...a cow field!? Turning his head this way and that he searched desperately for someone or something that could aid him, but all he could see was a shadowed mass to his right. "Gackto?" Kai whispered.

"Nnnnnn," the mass replied.

"Holy! What are you doing to us!" Kai screamed, his voice lost in the vast darkness.

Then suddenly in the distance he heard chanting.

"uke...uke....uke....UKE....UKE....UKE," Kai stretched his head out as far as he could, was that...were those...what the hell!? His mind raced as thousand upon thousand of magenta cloaked figures (_sorta like the KKK outfits but magenta k?)_ began emerging from the darkness and marched toward him, their chanting becoming over powering.

"Please stop, please!" Kai cried as one of the figures stepped up to him, and pulled the hood off their head.

"R-Ruki!?" Kai gasped, "Help me! Please Ruki!"

Ruki just shook his head and turned to the gathered JYB (_J-Rock Yaoi Brigade_) "We're gathered here today because one of our dear ukes have fallen off the uke path," his voice traveled across the silent field, all accept for the occasional moo from a disrespectful cow. "See here, this uke, and his evil accomplish have disrupted the order of things, we must now punish them!" Ruki yelled, throwing his hands up into the air, sending the magenta rock stars into an uproar, "Light the fires! We must teach them to never disrupt the order ever again!"

With that, You (_from GacktJob_) and Miya (_from MUCC_) emerged from the crowd bearing torches. Without taking notice of Kai's frantic pleas they lit the wooden stumps he and Gackt were bound to.

"FLAMING UKE...FLAMING UKE...FLAMING UKE!" The chant filled the night as smoke rose into the star filled sky.

"Please!" Kai cried, tears streaming down his face, "Please, I-I just wanted to be...to be cool like you Ruki, Please don't kill me! Please! Just take me! Don't kill Gackt! PLEASE!" but it was of no use, Ruki and the rest of the brigade had turned their backs and were now walking away from the scene.

Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kai turned his head to the side, was that running water he heard? The thick smoke burned his eyes and he could feel the flames licking his feet as he strained to see what was making the sound.

"Gackt-san? Is that you?" Kai whispered, but Gackt was still passed out moaning in pain every once in a while as his wood stump burned as well.

"Shut up! I can't pee with you talking!" Reita grunted spraying Kai in the face.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Kai shrieked.

"Peeing?" Reita stared as Kai confused.(_o.k. seriously this part of the story I kinda forgot but this is what mainly happened xD_)

"On the fire?!" Kai squeaked.

"Ummmm, yeah is there something wrong with that?" Reita wiggled, "Shut up, Kai I can't go with you talking to me and all."

Kai stared in disbelief, how did none of the magenta cloaked J-Rockers not see Reita putting out their fire!? Why was Reita putting out the fire!? Kai shrugged, maybe Reita was just having one of those "moments".

"Ca-can you untie me whe-when you done Reita-san?" Kai whispered afraid Reita would spray him again.

Kai felt the ropes loosen as he feel on top of the warm and wet ashes, his bare feet sinking into the icky mush and with lightening uke speed he began running, running straight into the unexpecting magenta crowd, arms extended.

"RUKI-SAN!" Kai cried throwing himself onto the vocalist back in an awkward nudy glomp.

Kai stayed hugging Ruki even as the JYB circled around the two ready to attack the utterly insane uke who in their mind was committing extreme stupid harikari.

"I-I love you Ruki," Kai cried, his tears leaving little wet marks on Ruki's cloak, "I wanted to be seme because I wa-wanted you to be pro-proud of me," Kai's voice was choked by his never ending tears, "I ate the Seme Frosted Flakes, I ate two bowls of them. I just happened to be at Gackt's house....Ruki?" Kai let go of Ruki and turned him around to face him, "Gackt-san was just a tool to become better, I used him...I'm a selfish uke!"

Tears were streaming down Ruki's face, he couldn't withhold them and in an almost inaudible voice Ruki whispered, "You could have used me..."

Ruki and Kai smiled as they both cried in the middle of a cow field surrounded by fellow J-Rockers and they embraced; the world was back to normal. Kai was an uke, Ruki had his lover back, Miyavi had millions of money from selling breakfast cereal, corn dogs and pitchforks, Reita got to pee and once everybody had left, he had even got to take advantage of the bound up and still unconscious Gackt.

It was only weeks later in Miyavi's newly opened restaurant in Alice Nine, the new Love Hotel, that Ruki learnt the whole tale of his lover's adventure. Bound to one of the hotel's beds Ruki even giggled as Kai reenacted the Moon Child cosplay....just maybe sometimes Kai could be seme Ruki thought, Kai's kisses tickling his body...just maybe sometimes...

* * *

*o.k. this last chapter makes absolutely no sense to me and I"m the one that wrote it ;D

**I kept to the story I originally told Oba J-J as best as I could...but it was months ago that I told her soo yeah .___."

***I hope you enjoyied Miyavi's Seme Frosted Flakes because I enjoyed writing it

****Read my other stories ;D

*****review please?


End file.
